The subject of the invention is a device for cleaning interdental spaces.
The most well-known device for cleaning interdental spaces is generally called a brush. These cleaning means consist of a twisted metal core approximately 1 mm in diameter on which bristles defining a cylindrical or conical volume 5 to 10 mm in diameter are fixed.
They are often provided with a reasonably sophisticated handle to enhance their ergonomics. Because of its small size, this brush can effectively be inserted in the space between two adjacent teeth and efficiently clean that area.
However, these brushes have a number of drawbacks that either affect the cleaning efficiency or dissuade the user from continuing to use them.
These drawbacks will be explained with reference to the appended FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C.
In FIG. 1C, a lower jaw 10 with teeth 12 and the lateral buccal wall 14 have been shown. This figure also shows a brush 16 with its bristles 18 and its gripping rod 20. The figure also shows the handle 20 of the brush being gripped by the fingers 22 of a first hand and the use of one or more fingers 24 of the other hand to move the buccal wall 14 away and to allow access to the desired interdental space 26.
FIG. 1A shows two consecutive teeth 121 and 122 and the corresponding interdental space 26. FIG. 1B shows the two teeth in section in the plane B—B.
Conventionally, to use the brush it is firstly necessary to place its end opposite the desired interdental space by holding back the soft tissue, such as the lip, cheek or tongue, and then the brush 16 is inserted in the axis of the interdental space and a back-and-forth movement is carried out.
Interdental spaces are usually located in the areas of the mouth that are difficult to access, particularly in the molar sector. Moreover, the lips and cheeks cannot be pushed back easily in order to allow comfortable positioning of the brush. Furthermore, the brushes include a core 20 consisting of a very fine twist of metal to allow insertion of the brush into the interdental space. The core of the brush can thus easily be deformed. Lastly, patients do not always have the skill required to present the end of the brush conveniently opposite the interdental space to be cleaned.
All the above considerations mean that the use of brushes of known type is therefore awkward, and the deformation of the brush gives rise to poor cleaning or early destruction of the equipment, and also to the frequent cessation of use of the cleaning device on the part of the user.